Vehicle manufacturers are increasingly incorporating features and functionality into the steering wheel of a car, such as radio volume and tuning control, mobile phone, and cruise control features to allow drivers to operate the various functions of the vehicle without taking their hands off the steering wheel. This provides the driver with the convenience of being able to easily control vehicle functions while decreasing the likelihood of accidents.
These features have made the steering wheel a control center for various electronic devices located in the vehicle. The increasing number of electrical components, in addition to an air bag, in the relatively small space provided by the steering wheel has increased the precision and tolerances required in manufacturing steering wheels.
A major disadvantage resulting from the high tolerances is that components not meeting exact specifications will not fit together properly. This is especially problematic for electrical components which must be precisely mated to one another for proper engagement. Typically, electrical components in the steering wheel have been mated using male-female connectors. These connectors operate by inserting a first male contact or plug into a second female contact or receptacle, thereby providing a firm connection between the two contacts. However, this type of connection prevents the two contacts from moving relative to one another. If certain steering wheel components are not precisely manufactured, the male-female contacts may not properly align, preventing the proper engagement and mating of the contacts.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an electrical contact assembly which allows for some movement between a first contact and a second contact, to minimize the manufacturing precision required. It would further be advantageous to provide such an electrical contact assembly to allow and maintain proper electrical contact in case of movement between the first and second contact, and further to, simplify assembly and reduce manufacturing costs.